


Broń ostateczna

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywna wizja finału starcia Avengers z Lokim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broń ostateczna

Było źle. Natasza rzadko to przyznawała, ale teraz nawet ona musiała to stwierdzić. Widziała, jak kilkunastopiętrowy wieżowiec zawalił się, grzebiąc pod swoimi gruzami Hulka. Wciąż miała przed oczami scenę, w której Bucky spadał ze szczytu budynku, prosto w ziejącą pod nim otchłań. Pamiętała roztrzaskaną na kawałki zbroję Iron Mana. Thor pewnie spoczywał na dnie oceanu w niezniszczalnej komorze. No i Steve, na którego rzuciło się kilkuset Chitauri na raz. Tego nie mógł przeżyć nawet on.  
W ostatniej, desperackiej szarży zaatakowała Lokiego, jakby licząc na cud. Ale limit cudów w jej życiu musiał ulec wyczerpaniu, bo uderzenie jakie ją powitało, posłało ją na ziemię. Czuła potworny ból. Obie nogi były zapewne złamane, któreś z żeber chyba też. Tak, było źle. A nawet gorzej.  
\- Marne istoty - Loki spojrzał na nią - Jesteście jak mrówki, nie widzące wielkości tych, którzy je depczą. Kąsacie, w złudnej nadziei, że odwleczecie tym wasz koniec.  
\- Bodajbyś sczezł... - rzuciła i jęknęła głęboko, bo w tej samej chwili berło Lokiego przyszpiliło ją do ziemi, niczym motyla do spodu gabloty. Splunęła krwią. Mieszkaniec Asgardu wyrwał z jej pleców swój oręż.  
\- Czy wiesz, że to była... jak wy to nazywacie... herezja? Jestem bogiem. Między nami jest naturalna różnica, zbyt wielka, abyście nawet byli w stanie ją pojąć. Możecie sobie próbować, ale nie jesteście w stanie mi nawet złamać paznokcia.  
Słyszała, jak jego kroki oddalają się. Szumiało jej w głowie, ale po raz pierwszy uśmiechnęła się. Nie dobił jej. Uznał, że jest pokonana. Bóg, tak? No dobra, skoro tak...  
Wytężając wszystkie siły sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła z niej pomiętą kartkę. Fury mówił, że ma tego użyć tylko w ostateczności. Jakby nie patrzeć, sytuacja w stu procentach spełniała podręcznikową definicję „ostateczności“, jeśli tylko komuś przyszłoby kiedyś do głowy ją spisać. Podniosła kartkę przed oczy, wypluła krew i powoli, dokładnie zaczęła głośno czytać słowa:  
\- Ia... Ia! Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn...


End file.
